A Christmas we wont forget
by XxTru-AngelxX
Summary: This is a Christmas Harry won't forget, it will change his life forever and give him some terrible mental images.rnA kiss at Christmas will give Harry one last push in the other direction.rn parings Harry and Ron, professor MacGonagall and snape
1. Default Chapter

This story is set in the sixth year of Hogwarts,

Pairings:- H/R H/G S/G

* * *

It was Christmas time at Hogwarts, and as usual Harry and his friends stayed behind. This year was different though as the headmaster decided to throw a masked ball. With that arranged most of the students stayed at Hogwarts for Christmas including the infamous Draco Malfoy.

It was 6 o' clock when Ron came bounding over to Harry and shaking him roughly while shouting his name over and over. Ron was always over excited at Christmas and did the same every year since they had been there. This was their sixth year and it was getting a bit annoying, and right now if Harry didn't get up, Ron would soon be bouncing on the bed.

"alright Ron, I'm getting up, you can stop now", Harry then threw off his covers and jumped down off the bed.

" really Ron you didn't have to yell down my ear you know"

"I'm sorry mate but it's Christmas and I LOVE CHRISTMAS"

"don't I know it" mumbled Harry.

Harry quickly threw on his clothes and went down to join Ron down in the common room. When he reached the common room he found Ron and Hermione by the fire surrounded by piles of presents.

"Merry Christmas Harry" Hermione called out "there's a pile for you too over there".

Harry sat down next to Hermione and started to tear into his presents,

"so has either of you got a date for the masked ball yet?" Harry questioned still unwrapping his presents.

"naw mate, I can't seem to find anyone I'd like to go with that won't actually say no"

"yes I know the feeling Ron, no-body seemed to ask me out either, well except Neville but after last year I'd rather go on my own" Hermione mumbled.

"well never mind we could always go together"

"Harry I don't know whether we should go together, after all we're not supposed to know each other the masks until midnight tonight"

"Oh mione….." both Harry and Ron whined.

After they had finished opening their presents, they gathered them together and put the m in their rooms before they headed down to breakfast. When they has stepped into the Great Hall they found it decorated with all the house colours, tinsel, candles and Christmas tree in the corners. They all sat down in their regular spots and dished out their serving of waffles, pancakes, bacon, sausage, egg and muffins. Glancing round the Great Hall Harry's eyes landed on Professor Snape who for some reason has a smile on his upon his face, but as soon as Harry had seen it, the smile had disappeared. The Trio had finished their breakfast and went back up to Griffindor common room to collect their cloaks for day of throwing snowball and playing in the snow.


	2. somes kisses and secrets

Harry and Ron entered their bedroom and decided to change into some warmer clothes. Harry had suddenly felt his eyes drawn over to Ron, staring at his muscular, freckled chest. Harry suppressed a groan that came up to the back of his throat, all the blood suddenly rushed towards his lower regions and Harry licked his lips unconsciously.

' oh poor ittle Harry has a crush on Ronikins' a voice said in the back of his head, Harry tore his gaze away from Ron body as Ron finished getting dressed.

" hey mate are you ready yet?" called Ron as his turned round to face Harry.

"yeah of course Ron now lets go down and met Hermione"

Harry and Ron rushed down to the common room and found Hermione in a lip lock with Ginny.

As soon as Harry and Ron had finished registered what they were doing one of Hermione's room mates called Lavender burst in through the portrait.

"BITCH, how dare you cheat on me, all I did for you and you go and do it with that whore" Lavender yelled as she pointed her fingers towards Ginny who had already turned red at being caught.

Lavender then came up towards Hermione and bitch slapped her across the face and ran out of the room wailing.

"oh Hermione, baby did that bitch hurt you let me kiss it better" Ginny mumbled as she bent down ad kissed Hermione again.

Ron and Harry still stood there with their mouths open in shock.

"Hermione and Lavender" Harry mumbled

"yeah Hermione and Ginny" Ron shot back

"WOT THE HELL HERMIONE AND GINNY" Ron shouted realisation finally coming to him.

Harry just raised an eyebrow, in saying Duh, but it was forgotten as Harry lost himself in Ron anger.

" ohh how hot he looks when he's angry" Harry mumbled while staring once again intentionally at Ron.

"Ginny Weasley get your lips and hands off Hermione and back away now" Ron yelled losing it completely.

" And Hermione please put my sister down this instant"

Both Hermione and Ginny turned red and quickly jumped apart, looking guiltily. Hermione then rushed back up to her room to collecy her cloak after all this is what she was going to get in the first place.

* * *

sorry that it is a bit short the end chapter will be longer, plz review if you have anything to say about this random story.

thanx


	3. more kisses and the future

"Ginny why the hell were you kissing Hermione?" Ron asked

"well Ron you're an intelligent boy work it out" and with that Ginny walked out of the common room.

"wot the hell did you think she meant by that Harry?"

"Ron you can be so dumb sometimes" Hermione called out as she stepped into the room.

"And what she meant by that was that we are dating, going out, getting it on…."

"ok ok Hermione too much info there" Harry said

"YES HERMIONE shes my sister I really didn't want that mental picture thank you very much, AND WOT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN YOUR DATING NOT TO MENTION WHEN THE HELL THIS HAPPENED" Ron screamed.

"Well Ron dating is when you go out with someone you like or love and THIS as you call it happened a couple of months ago".

"WOT A COUPLE OF MONTHS AGO AND YOU DIDN'T BOTHER TO TELL ME YOU WERE DATING MY SISTER NOT TO MENTION THE OTHER STUFF YOU'VE PROBABLY DONE"

"well we didn't think it concerned you Ron" Hermione said with a innocent expression on her face.

" WOT DO YOU MEAN IT DIDN'T CONCERN ME, HERMIONE SHE'S MY SISTER FOR GODS SAKE".

"Ron I know she's your sister but its her choice if she told you or not and specifically asked me not to tell you"

" I'm sorry Hermione I just can't deal with this now" and with that Ron stormed out of the common room.

" Hermione I know this has nothing to do with me but do you think its right for you to be dating Ginny?" Harry asked in a hushed tone.

" I know Harry but I feel a connection linking me towards Ginny and I believe that I really do love her plus it feels right" Hermione add with a grin.

" It's alright Hermione I can tell you love and I will back you all the way and don't forget that I will always be her for you".

"thanks Harry It means a lot to me"

Harry and Hermione decided it was best to stay put in the common after what happened, they didn't want to face everyone as it was very likely the news had passed around the whole school by now.

Hermione and Harry had talked and played chess all day, the sun was setting signalling for them that the party was less than an hours away and they needed to get dressed.

Harry and Hermione went their separate ways to the rooms to get ready for the makes ball that was about to happen.

Hermione had already set out her outfit that she got last week at Hogsmede, she had spent hours searching through the racks till she came to a particular outfit she liked.

She picked out a long flowing sparkly white dress that reached just above her ankles and a pair of silver/ white wings that moved magically on their own, but to finish her costume she had had a white glittery mask that covered only her eyes.

Ginny had no idea what Hermione's outfit was like, as it was after all a masked ball and it was supposed to be a surprise, and when the clock stroked midnight everyone would remove their masks

In Harry's room he was getting dressed in black leather pants, a long black cloak and a black mask. Tonight Harry thought he go to the ball dressed as Zorro from a muggle film he had seen as Harry really wanted to impress certain someone.

The time came when they all had to go down into the Great Hall for the ball.

The Great Hall was transformed, the walls coated in glistening ice and the floor into shinning marble. From the ceiling snow was magically falling down on the students below along with the multicoloured lights flickering on the floor.

The Great Hall was more impressive then ever before, all the students were dressed in costumes and masks while the music was playing loudly. The teachers were standing in the corners keeping a close watch on all the students in the room in case something was to happen, and once again a smile was formed on the greasy haired potions professor's face.

"something must be really up with Snape that's the second smile I've seen today" Harry mumbled to himself.

Just then Harry saw Professor McGonagall sway up to Snape dressed in what seemed to be a black leather cat suit.

'Naw must be imagining things' Harry mumbled.

"WOW IS THAT MCGONAGALL IN LEATHER" someone shouted from the other end of the room.

"Urgh Bloody gross, fuck, fucking wrong, ohhh my eyes" Harry said as someone walked up behind him.

"hey Harry, urr is it just me or is that Professor McGonagall Grinding up against Snape, ohhh look their using tongues who'd of thought it?"

"Urgh Hermione please I really didn't want to know that detail, …..urhurgh I'm going to throw up" Harry said as he turned to face Hermione and gaze down on her costume.

"wow Hermione you look beautiful"

"thanks Harry"

"ummm…Hermione would you mind if we moved away from the eye line of our teachers getting off?"

"…..Sure Harry" Hermione mumbled as the moved further towards the back of the Great Hall.

Just 10 minutes later both of the professors had disappeared much to the relief of the students who had to endure the sight of their teachers doing it in the middle of the Great Hall.

"hey Harry where do you think Ron and Ginny are haven't seen them for quite a while this morning" Hermione said.

"well they are probably here but not showing themselves"

**Near Midnight**

"now students this will be the last dance of the evening, find a partner dance and at the stroke of midnight you reveal who you are and kiss that person no matter who they are" Dumbledore said with much amusement in his voice.

Hermione had them paired up straight away with a young girl who was dressed in a red leather outfit modelling a glittery pair of horns and a long tail. Harry had gone for a person dressed as a pirate donning baggy clothes.

" I wonder who this is?, gawd I wish I was in Rons strong arms right now feeling his hard body beneath me" Harry mumbled while leaning back into the pirates embrace.

Together Harry and the pirate danced to the music, feeling very comfortable with each other, the song ended as soon as the clock begun to chime and everyone was left to remove their masks and reveal themselves to their partner.

Harry removed his mask, closed his eyes and stepped forward kissing his partner firmly on the lips, this lasted for a couple of seconds before he plunged his tongue into the awaiting hot mouth before him, Harry then pulled away intent in gazing into his partner's eyes to find out who they were. Harry gasped as his eyes found theiray staring at Ron and his lips that were red for the assault on his mouth.

Both Harry and Ron sprang apart in shock, staring at each other awkwardly, before stepping forward and capturing each others lips again, Ron finally feeling comfortable in someone's arms. Ron kissed back with more force, heating the kiss until they bothe had to break apart gasping for much needed air to refill their lungs before going at it again.

But coughing suddenly interrupted them and they were faced with hundreds of student's shocked expressions.

Epilogue 

After that night things changed forever, the beginning was that the masked ball had brought out the REAL Harry Potter.

As soon as Harry had left Hogwarts he married Ron after he fell blindly in love with him, but of course there was one trouser wearer in the family so Harry was left with the short straw in all aspects.

I can see the papers like it was yesterday.

"HARRY POTTER THE BOY WHO CHANGED TO WIFE" and I'm telling you that had a few laughs.

Hermione and Ginny felt out of love if that what you call It, the eventually found out it was experimental phase and basically Hermione got fed up with being the man in the relationship and moved on to being completely straight and ended up shagging Draco.

And lastly Snape and McGonagall had moved into sharing quarters in the castle so they could fill out their urges after all before that night Snape hadn't gotten ANY for 20 years and he decided he wanted to make up for lost time.

**THE END**

Thanx for reading my story and please review.


End file.
